Pirates of the Caribbean: The tale of Will Turner
by will smith fan 1
Summary: Elizabeth swan is now know as Elizabeth turner has 2 kids a boy and a girl. the girl is Elizabeth named after her mom and is going to look for her father. who she can only see every 10 years. her bf also joins her and we have the rest of the crew.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The adventure begins 

Elizabeth Swan was now Elizabeth Turner. She had a son, and a daughter. The son was named his father William or Will for short. He was about 19 years old. His sister was Elizabeth or Liz for short. She hated the nickname. She was about 15 years old. Her best friend was Joscelyn she was also 15 years old. They looked kind of the same but Joscelyn had sandy hair, and blue eyes. Elizabeth had brown hair, and brown eyes. Joscelyn was popular at there school but she still stayed loyal to her best friend. Elizabeth did have friends who were popular but after a month they would leave her.

Joscelyn asked to Elizabeth one day before school started "how is your dad?" Elizabeth replied "I…I don't know." She was sad that she could only see her father once every ten years. Some popular girl said "oh yeah your dad is Davey Jons." Elizabeth "NO HES NOT!" then she ran out crying. Joscelyn ran after her.

"I'm sorry for what she said." "Its ok. Can you keep a secret?" "Yes I will. You're my best friend." "I have a plan so that I will be with my father." "What is it?!" "Some how I will get killed on his ship and ask to be sent to Davey… I mean Will Turners locker or I could just go to his locker." "W-when do you plan on doing this? Wont your mom miss you and be mad?" "I don't know and don't care any more." Then Elizabeth ran home and Joscelyn ran after her.

No one was home this made Elizabeth's plan better. Joscelyn planned on going with her. After they changed into pirate outfits they went to the dock to wait for Capt. Barbossa and Jack Sparrow. Jack snuck back on and they agreed he could stay on unless he tired tricking him again.

"Who are we waiting for again?" asked Joscelyn. "Barbossa and Jack Sparrow." "How did you get a hold of them?" "I sent them a letter when they were at Tortoga." "Ok."

After about an hour of waiting they saw the ship coming. When it docked Capt. Jack came out and Joscelyn ran up to him and gave him a hug Elizabeth laughed and then Barbossa cam down. Jack said to Joscelyn "Matey why are you hugging me?" "Because I love you!" jack had a worried face on. "Don't worry jack. Ah Barbossa so good to see you. Now how will I get on my fathers ship?" "Well we were thinking that we would send you to his ship and then you will ask if…" then he was cut off by Capt. Jack "then you can ask if you can be on his crew." "I was thinking alone the lines of me to get injured and then sent to my father or just go to his locker and wait or one of you guys could give him a clue."

After that they went on the Black Pearl. "Have you decide yet?" asked Joscelyn. "Not yet but I'm leaning words were I'm sent and I ask if I can join his crew." Answered Elizabeth. "Yes that sounds good can I come to?" "Of course. Without you I couldn't have been able to." "How?" "I don't know." They started to laugh. Then jack entered the room. "Elizabeth can I talk to you matey?" asked Jack Sparrow. "Uh sure." "I think I know were your father is." "Then take me to him!" "There's just one problem matey." "What problems?" "Well matey for 1 thing he is in a was in a war and 2…" "Then he was cut off by Elizabeth. "He is in a war then lets go!" "Just on little detail I left out matey." WHAT! IS IT!?" "He doesn't need our help. But his heart." "What about his heart?" is it safe?" "I guess why?" "Cause Davey Jones came back to life and is looking for his heart." "What! Are we doing out at sea." "Because matey you wanted to join his crew." "I have an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The danger is closer then you think

Her idea was that her, Joscelyn, jack sparrow, and Barrbso would go into a little boat sail back to Port Royal, grad the heart and sail back to the Black Pearl.

"There is just one problem with your plan." Said Joscelyn. "What?" asked Elizabeth? "Didn't your mom put it in a safe?" "Kind of but she told me the combination." "Do you know were the key is matey?" asked jack. ""Ye… no. My mom hid it from me." "So the key could be somewhere that anyone can get it?" "Possibly yes." "Then how are we going to get the key matey?" "I think we should stop talking and get a move on instead."

That night they took a little boat off the ship and rowed back. "What do we do if my mom is awake or wakes up?" asked Elizabeth. " Well for one thing matey I will distract her as you go get the chest and the key." Answered Jack Sparrow. "That's a good plan but what will Joscelyn and I do? Just sit in the boat?!" said Barrbosa. "Uh yes." " Jack as much as I love you I would rather go were the excitement is going?" "Well love we do need someone who we all trust to stay with the boat and the rest go in." "Only one little problem I have with that and that's I don't want the boat stolen. Barrbosa. So what I say we do is…." Elizabeth was intrepid by jack sparrow. "What makes you the boss?" "Well getting on my fathers ship was my idea. Any way as I was saying. We should tie up the boat, while Joscelyn, and I sneak in, then Barrbosa you stand guard at the front door outside and jack sparrow you will do as you said before." "Which is matey?" " To stale or distract my mom or bother and don't even mention anything about my plan!"

After that they took terns rowing two people would row then the next two then back so the first pair.

Once they got to Port Royal Elizabeth felt a chill. Like something or someone was telling her to go back to the Pearl!

"Why did you stop matey?" "Uh-oh come on." Then Joscelyn came up to Elizabeth because she had that face on that showed that something is wrong. "What's wrong?" "Uh- nothing." "Come on something is what is it?" "Alright. When I got off the boats I felt like I wasn't welcome. Like someone whispering _leave now turn back now or you will be sorry." _"Wow. I wonder who?" "Yeah." "Are we almost there?" asked Barrbosa. "Yes we're hear."

Elizabeth and Joscelyn climbed up to her mom's room. Her mom was down stairs with her brother. Some how Jack Sparrow got in and was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "So were is the chest Elizabeth?" As soon as Joscelyn asked this she found the chest. "Now all we need is the key." "GOT IT! Oops." "We should probably run right?" "Yes."

As they ran to the boat they saw Davey Jones running towards Elizabeth's house. Elizabeth started to run towards her house then jack grabbed her. "Matey they will kill you." "Won't they kill my mom and brother?" "I don't know." They started for the boat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DAVEY JONES!

When they were rowing back Elizabeth began to cry. "Elizabeth I have a confession." Said Joscelyn. "What?" Elizabeth asked while crying. "My mom died after giving birth to me and the women that my dad married is my moms sister." "Oh Joscelyn come hear." They both hugged each other.

When they reached the Black Pearl they started to sail towards Port Royal, they were close enough that Elizabeth could see smoke coming from her house.

"JACK SPARROW!" yelled Elizabeth. "Yes matey?" "You told me that my family would be safe. I will never trust you again." "The heart is safe matey." "Yes but what if I can't get on my fathers ship?" "Well matey you will stay with us." After hearing that she stormed off to find Capt. Barrbosa.

When she found him she told him what she saw and what was said. "Barrbosa we should go and save…" "Look Elizabeth if we make port then they will see the chest and come for us." "Alright I say we go and find my father."

After that little talk they sailed for about ten days until they came to her fathers ship. "Barrbosa I'm going over." Before anyone could stop her she went over with the heart. "Who's there?" asked will "father its me Elizabeth." "Elizabeth!" he thought it was her mother so when he came to her he said "Elizabeth you have gotten so tall." "I'm 15 father. I have your heart. Jack told me that Davey Jones was looking for it." "Well I think you should go back home were its safer." "Father he was there when we got the heart." "How is your mother? Brother?" "I-I don't know. I would like to join your crew." "Not possible you're a gi… women. Your mother will also want you back." "But father she may be dead." "Alright you may join our crew."

What happened on the Black Pearl is that Joscelyn took the boat back to Port Royal but Jack also when with her.

When Joscelyn got to Port Royal she saw Elizabeth's mother and brother ALIVE! "Jack tell Elizabeth I'm fine and so are her family but davey jones has them as prisoners." "Alright matey." Then jack gave Joscelyn a kiss on the mouth.

When Jack came back he went over to will's ship. "Jack. How nice to see you."

"Will how you doing matey?" "Good. Now my daughter wants to live with me." "Oh about your wife and son there safe but davey jones has them captive." "What! I guess they want to stab my heart to kill me. We must send my daughter away on the Black Peril and go somewhere ells."

"Father! I want to stay. I miss you." she ran up and gave him a hug. They stayed adored not sailing waiting for Davey Jones.


End file.
